Spring Teen
by Twi Network
Summary: Iron Pen Twilight Challenge April 2012 Entry


"Hey, Carls, you want to stop and get some food?"

God, could this get any more embarrassing?

I can't believe that instead of being in D.C. with Court and Jen for the Cherry Blossom Festival, I was at the beach with my dad.

It seems like since I had turned twelve two months ago he was trying to ruin my life!

I looked up at him and nodded my head, and he smiled down at me before tugging on my ponytail.

"Dad, come on!" I said as he tried to hug me. That would definitely take away the few cool points I might have had before.

He sighed, but then just turned into the next pizza place, knowing it was my favorite. See? Sometimes, he could actually be pretty cool. But nothing would make me forget how he was punishing me.

I'd asked him months ago, even before my birthday, if I could go with my friends and their moms for Spring Break, and he said he'd think about it. I knew that was code for "probably no," but I thought that after having Aunt Alice talk to him, it would help!

But no, instead he got the idea that he and I should come to the Eastern Shore together instead. Coming to the beach for break was totally win. Being here with my dad definitely was not.

When the waitress came over, dad ordered us a large pepperoni with two cokes before she walked away and left us in silence.

"So, sweetie, what did you want to do today? I know they have a lot of things here on the boardwalk to do, but we can even take the car if you want to go somewhere else."

I shrugged my shoulders as I played with the napkins on the table. I didn't want to be here. Why did it matter what we did?

I guess dad got the hint, because we sat there in silence until the pizza came. He kept glancing at me in between looking at his phone - probably work emails, like always - and I kept refreshing Twitter, trying to see what all of my friends who weren't being punished were up to.

I looked at about five twit pics from Court and Jen before I put my phone away. I can't believe I'm here right now.

We ate quickly and I was hoping dad was just going to let me escape back to the hotel room. Instead, when we walked out he pulled me over to the side.

"Look, Carlie. I know that you wanted to go with your friends, but I really wanted us to spend some time together. I know I've been busy at the hospital a lot lately and I haven't been around as much, and I miss how we used to be. I know you're not a little girl anymore, but you're still my little girl. I just want to know what's going on with you, and I thought this weekend would be a good way to start.

"You've gotta help me out, though. The pouting and silent treatment needs to stop. Can't you at least try to have a good time?"

I folded my arms and sighed, but inside I was trying not to cry. He was right; I had missed my dad, especially now that I was going through all these change at school and with all the weird things my body had started to do.

But, he was a guy; I didn't know if I should talk to him about that stuff. I had Aunt Alice and she was great, but she wasn't my parent.

I started to feel bad, because dad had been nothing but great so far. Maybe I was being a brat.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'll try, okay?"  
That seemed to make him happy, because he smiled and started to lean in for a hug. I guess the look of horror on my face stopped him, though. He laughed and went for a high five. That I could do.

We spent the rest of the day walking the boardwalk, mostly just sight-seeing or window shopping. Right before we were going to leave to go back to the room to change for dinner, I spotted the coolest jewelry shop.

"Dad, can we go in here?" It was the first thing I actually really wanted to do all day, so he was happy to follow.

We walked in and there were colors everywhere. Purples and blues and reds. The jewelry was in display cases, but it was also hanging from the ceilings like and draped off the tables. It was the coolest thing I'd ever seen; jewelry as decoration.

"Hi, can I help you?" we heard. I turned and saw the prettiest woman standing there. She had long brown hair with all these different color highlights, really big brown eyes, and the sickest sleeve tat. I was so going to get one like it when I got older. I couldn't tell dad though; he'd have a fit.

After telling her we were just browsing, she introduced herself as Bella, and told us to help ourselves. I really loved the piece she was wearing herself - a turqoise ring with a silver setting.

She told me where to find it in the jewelry case, and I wandered over to look. As I peeked back, I saw that she and dad were talking, and apparently dad had some game, because Bella was laughing and it even looked like she was blushing.

I laughed at what I was seeing; I was shocked! I'd never seen my dad like this; It was kind of nice.

As I found the ring and went back to the front to pay, I overhead dad invite Bella out for dinner with us. She accepted, and I found I was excited about that. I'd never seen a girl like her; not even my aunt looked that cool, and it would be nice to talk to her.

Dad seemed to be just as excited as me, with that big stupid grin. But it was more than that; he seemed...confident and happy. It was new. as I looked back, I could tell Bella looked the same.

Maybe I was wrong; maybe my dad understood this whole being a girl thing after all.


End file.
